Concealed Hearts
by CsillaDream
Summary: Amu is student body president. Kukai is a soccer-nut who has a knack for pissing her off. What happens when these two hold a bond that neither of them can see... /Very Likely to become a short-ish multi-chapter fic/
1. Chapter 1

**Csilla: I've been wanting to write a Kukai x Amu fanfic for quite a while... well before I got into Fairy Tail...**

**I want the record to show that - I am a KukAmu fan AND ALSO a Amuto fan ;)**

**So no - flaming my secret obsession with this cute pairing XD**

( - - - - )

Amu will never forget the first day she stepped into Seiyo Academy. How she wandered the empty halls of her new private boarding school until she ended up in the literature wing. She'll never forget the paper that drew her in amongst the others: 'Truth of Tomorrow'. An intriging title that drew the rosette girl closer to it, reading the first line that later became the last line. It was then that she realized the warm droplets landing on her outstretched arm was her tears.

"I wish I could meet the person who wrote this," She whispered, wiping her tears away with her blazer sleeve.

And so it began, every day Amu would re-read the well-written paper. She would even read it a few more times if she was feeling down about something. Not too feel better but to know even at Seiyo Academy, where every student is well-taken care of, there can still be some tears shed from something other than a silly heartbreak.  
Amu had been a student for two months, fully adjusted to her new life with her new friends until she was met with a soccer ball to the back of her head as she was walking with some friends in the quad.

"-u-chan are you okay?" One of her friends bent down to help pick her up from the ground as Yaya hollared: "Alright, who did that to Amu-chii?" angrily.  
No one spoke. Everyone looked around curious of where the soccer ball had come from. Amu was back on her feet when a sandy-brunette teen broke through the crowd muttering, "Now where the hell did that ball - Ah! There!"

Everyone watched as the student ran over to the accused soccer ball happily before the teen noticed the scene he had just walked into.

"So you're the one, Souma-san!" The angry brunette twin-tailed girl growled pointing an accusing finger at the male in front of her.

"What did I do?" Kukai asked, scratching the back of his head before noticing Amu rubbing the back of her head and fianlly putting together what probably happened.

"W-Wait! I didn't mean to hit anyone!" He explained, glancing between Yaya, Amu and the remaining posse.

Growing irritated with the crowd that had only grown from the start Amu barked, "Mind your own damn business! You're not the ones who got wacked in the fucking head with a ball!"

Kukai jumped back, slightly scared that she was pissed, as the crowd diminished. It hadn't taken him long to know exactly who she was after that bark: Hinamori Amu, student body president for the first year class! Even though he was a year ahead of her so pissing her off wouldn't affect him too much - she still held some power over how much funding the soccer club, he belonged to, recieved.

"And you," pointing an accusing finger as a the brunette male gulped, "give me your name and class!" Amu wasn't much for punishment but the soccer field was on the other side of the school and there was no way a stray ball would make it to the front.

"Souma Kukai. Class 2-B"

"Sophomore, huh?" She muttered before turning on her heels with her friends in pursuit.

'_just great..._' He mentally cried as he walked towards the male dorms.

He plopped down on his bed the moment he entered his room on the third floor. His teammates would be pissed at him if their funding lessened. He turned his head to the side to see familiar words scrawled on a piece of loose-leaf paper that sparked a little sigh from him. He sat up, reaching out to grab the crumpled paper from its previous hiding spot as he re-read what was written on it.

"Anikki, I've grown up haven't I," sighing heavily as he fell back onto his messy bed before adding, "Probably not..." closing his eyes.

-**Next Morning-**

Kukai glared at the neon numbers on his alarm clock; god how he wished the time would start going backwards so he could avoid practicing his kicks and in turn not hit the first-year student body president in the head! With fifteen minutes of mentally arguing with himself over whether to get up or pretend to be sick when someone knocked on his door, he sat up and proceeded to get undress for a quick shower. He was dressed in his uniform heading out the door five minutes later with his breakfast dangling dangerously out of his mouth. He whipped around the brick entrance only to run head-first into someone! And not just anyone as he soon realized when he looked over to apologize only to see a very irritated familiar mob of rosy hair: Hinamori Amu! He gulped as he watched her get up, wondering why she had a piece of toast stuck to her blouse before realizing his breakfast was no longer in his mouth.

'_Oh shit..._' Kukai mentally swore as he backed away from the angered first-year, who merely grounded out his name: "Soumaaaaaa" as she clenched her fist.

Expecting to be hit, he lifted his arms to protect himself only to feel like an idiot when nothing happened; he watched her retreating back head into the school before guilt bubbled up to the surface. It wasn't like he'd see her around the school considering he was a year ahead of her but he always took notice of her whenever he was in the literature wing, standing in the same spot everyday. He couldn't figure out why; the only things at that spot were the compositions he and his classmates had written when they were first-years. He pouted when he was drawn back to reality by his stomach - _he was really hungry now!_

He made a dash for his first period, making it there just before the late bell rung, and took his seat so the teacher could begin class; "barely made it... what did you oversleep or something?" Ikuto, sitting next to him, whispered in a low voice.

"I had a little problem-"

"didn't need to know that..." Ikuto twisted his face in disgust which only took Kukai a second to realize what his friend was thinking.

"NOT THAT SORT OF PROBLEM!" For a moment, he forgot they were in class and in that instance he had gotten everyone's attention.

"Souma! Tsukiyomi! Would please take your personal problems elsewhere," The duo grabbed their stuff and left the classroom; the moment the door shut Ikuto lets out in a coy tone: "Ah! At this rate, people might assume we're married or something,"

Kukai could only nod in his head in agreement; they were constantly being sent out of the room because of their personal problems (well mostly Kukai's). They headed off towards the track in the back of the school to hang out for the remainder of their class; Ikuto plopped down on the first bench before he asked: "So what happened?"

"I sort of had a run-in with the first-year president," It wasn't the whole truth but regardless both boys knew that Kukai would spill his guts with a few more of Ikuto's questions.

And that's just what happened...

"So what? You are a year above her..." Ikuto began.

"Y-Yeah but... I sort of pissed her off," Kukai started.

"How so?"

"well... today-"

"You mean there's been more recently..."

"Y-Yeah... Yesterday as well,"

"Any other times?"

"N-Not that I know of..."

"..."

"I might have accidentally ran into her and got my breakfast on her,"

"toast with strawberry jelly,"

"Y-Yeah..." Ikuto knew Kukai since they were kids; toast with strawberry jelly is the only thing the sandy-haired teen will eat on the go.

"And yesterday?"

A barely audible, "kicked a soccer ball too hard and hit her in the head,"

"That's new for you..." The dark-haired male snickered next to him before breaking out in a fit of laughter.

It felt like an eternity until Ikuto finally stopped laughing, earning a glare from his friend he decided against cracking a joke and instead went with: "So what do you think she'll do? I'm pretty sure you gave her your name and class right?"

Brown hair shot down in grief; he was royally screwed if Amu didn't see to it that the soccer club lost some funding: she'd probably try and make his school life hell; he knew it wasn't too hard for her to read his records and see the club was the only thing he had going for him. Aside from his award in literature, the memories of the head of the literature department pushing him to write more rung up.

"Guess all you can do is wait... maybe she won't do anything to your precious club," Ikuto knew that soccer was important to his best friend, had been since they were kids, and that Kukai was determined to be captain someday.

"I hope so..."

"By the way," Kukai looked over to see dark blue eyebrows furrowed close, "what is her name?" He asked; student body presidents were introduced only two weeks ago but the two had been kicked out to deal with their 'personal problems' so they had missed hearing the names.

"Oh... Hinamori. Hinamori Amu." Azure eyes widened a fraction before a smooth coy Ikuto mused: "Is that so? This'll be interesting,"

( - - - - )

**Csilla: My first successful-ish attempt at a KukAmu fanfic~ so how'd I do? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Csilla: Enjoy~**

( - - - - - )

/Is that so? This'll be interesting/

Kukai sat on the soccer field, still curious about his friend's words; did it mean that Ikuto plans on flirting with her? Probably; Kukai shook to clear his head before focusing back on what he was doing: practicing for the upcoming match. Being the youngest player, he didn't want to drag anyone else down so he would constantly sneak back after practice to train by himself. Right as he was about to kick the ball into the net, he heard: "Souma Kukai!" from the sidelines causing the soccer ball to ricochet off the goal.

He knew that voice, only because of this morning - Hinamori Amu. He turned to face the emotionless first-year, who walked over to him offering a compromise: "I don't exactly enjoy being smacked in the head with a soccer ball **nor** wearing your breakfast, which by the way won't come out," Kukai's face dropped in guilt, "I'm here to offer you a compromise... Either you allow the soccer club which you seem fond of lose several hundred dollar for this semester **or** you be my lackey. Don't choose too lightly."

He couldn't believe his ears; she offered him a chance for the club not to lose money so of course it should be obvious he'd take it: "Will I still be able to play?"

"If you do well then yes... but if you screw up: the money is taken out from their budget." She let her warning weight heavy on the other teen's mind.

Sandy hair nodded in understanding, he would have to work hard to avoid this known to his teammates; Amu sighed bring the brunette the present: "Alright... Come with me... I'll get you started,"

Following along beside her, Kukai reluctantly left the soccer field, carrying his ball under his arm as he asked: "What exactly do you want me to do? Just curious." hoping not to piss her off.

"Odd jobs, basically... I'm exhausted and I kinda wish for more of a break," They entered the school, down a few halls and up a flight of stairs before stopping outside an empty classroom in the literature wing.

"You really like this wing, huh?" The sandy-brunette was surprised to see Amu turned around surprised as a question slipped past her lips that betrayed the tough walls she had been putting up since becoming student body president: "H-How d-d-did y-you know?"

'_She's kinda cute like this..._' Kukai had no chance of stopping that thought as his brain registered what he had just been thinking; he blushed and quickly lowered his head to hide it as he coughed a reply out: "B-Because I... I always see you in this wing just staring at some composition,"

"I should get you started..." holding out her hand, "cell phone, gimme" the first of many demands she was going to say.

He placed his cell phone in her hand before watching her punch in a few numbers followed by a beep; she handed his phone back muttering: "There... now if I need you to do something I don't have to come looking for you,"

"O-Okay..."

"I expect you to come when I text you, no matter what." She folded her arms across her chest in an authoritative manner.

"Understood," Kukai sighed putting his phone back in his blazer pocket before asking what she wanted him to do today.

"Help me organize these papers," She pointed over to several large piles of papers piled high in two boxes.

He sat down in front of one of the boxes and began sorting into the piles as Amu explained the four piles she needed them in; hours past and the box he was sitting in front of was about close to done: he stretched his arms over his head before standing up to stretch his legs from sitting so long. He glanced over at where the other box was and where Amu was - a cute sleeping rosette replaced the tough sharp-tongued president. Thinking he might as well start impressing her so he could stop being her lackey quicker, he finished his box and quietly finished hers as well. He was fixing the four separate piles of organized papers when he heard her wake up: "mmm - huh? What happened to my box?"

"I finished it for you, Ms. President" Kukai replied as he placed the piles of the teacher's desk in triumph for getting it done without messing up.

"Wait... You did? Why?"

"Because you seemed so content with sleeping," He flashed her a wide grin before stretching his arms over his head again, missing the blush that had appeared on her face.

"Whatever. You better not have screwed up," She warned him as she walked over to the piles with four manila envelopes in her hand that she used to store each of the piles.

"You're free to go, Amu sighed, carrying the now full-envelopes in her arms and the two empty boxes in her free hand.

Sandy hair flew out of the room and down the hall before stopping at the end to glance back to see the rosette president standing in her spot staring at the same spot on the wall; he was curious of whose paper she was looking at but at the same time if she saw he still hadn't left: she might get pissed! He ran off with his soccer ball straight to his room.

"If this is all I have to do... then-" He stopped short when he saw his bed was occupied by his bored-looking best friend, who was currently reading manga.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Kukai stared point-blank with an expressionless face at his friend.

"I'm reading," Ikuto mused, turning a page in the manga he was reading and not paying any heed to the irritated brunette at the door.

"But why are you reading it on my bed?"

"Because its comfy," And with that his friend felt himself yanked off the bed before hitting the floor with a loud thud, most likely annoying the guy below him greatly.

"That was uncalled for..." Ikuto groaned sitting up as his friend plopped down on the bed before resting his head in his hands, "did something happen?"

"She's kinda cute when she stutters, you know..."

The dark-haired teen was quiet for a moment longer than Kukai expected him to be before he spoke: "Amazing," pausing, "some things never change, huh?" He added in a hush voice.

"Huh? What was that last part?" The brunette teen leaned forward, cupping his ear to hear what it was his friend had said; he only got a smirk that simply said he wasn't telling.

( - - - - -)

**Csilla: Ah! Yeah, a second chapter in one day... man I was on-a-roll~ ;D**

**No more for today... my wrist has been protesting since I began ;;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Csilla: Chapter three is out~ so enjoy :)**

( - - - - - )

Being Amu's lackey, in Kukai's opinion, was becoming a real hassle!

First, he receives text at odd hours of the morning telling him to come to the room.

Second, recently she has thrown in a few 'SOS'-sort of text that cause the sandy-haired male to race down the halls and literally skid to a halt outside the classroom they always met in. Even though, she never seemed to be in any trouble - he couldn't stop his mind from thinking up the worst images! She always had the same emotionless expression on her face whenever he arrived, completely out-of-breath from having ran at the speed of sound from wherever he was at previously. Today, he grimaced as his sleepy-emerald eyes dazed at his cell phone who ringtone was going off - Ikuto had, as a joke, given her a specific ringtone as to warn Kukai not to ignore it.

"I really should change it..." Kukai groaned as he flipped open his black phone and squinted as he read the text message's content: 'Kukai' (somewhere along the lines they had gotten on a first name bases) '...I need some help preparing a few classrooms - Amu'

At least today was a normal text day Kukai crawled out of the comfort of his full-sized bed and proceeded to change into his uniform, relieved he had taken a shower last night, before he locked his bedroom door. He grabbed a dough nut from a box that Ikuto had bought for him on the mornings Amu needed him. He ran out the door and up to the school, taking small bites of the soft pastry every now and then. Non-presidential members weren't allowed in the school until 8 - he had to be extra careful for the next hour and a half with whatever Amu asked of him. He had discovered a few shortcuts in order to avoid being caught by teachers, presidential members, or any of the other faulty. He slipped into the second science classroom he came upon that led to a smaller room, which connected to the room right before the literature wing began. He peered out and made a mad dash when he saw no one for the classroom he was suppose to meet Amu at.

"Seven minutes," Amu sighed with her back to him as she continued packing a box.

"Sorry but as I'm sure you know - students like me aren't supposed to be here" He muttered as he pointed to one of the already filled boxes.

"Science Room A" She responded before moving onto a new box while her companion heaved the box up, wondering if he hadn't agreed to be her lackey how she was going to get these boxes distributed.

"It's not that I think she's weak or anything... just she's kinda tiny to lift something like this," He wondered out loud, as he walked down the hall before turning the corner only to see the second-year president walking in his direction.

'_Ah! shit! What am I gonna do? Saaya'll recognize me!_' He screamed in his head, it wasn't that he disliked the girl he just didn't like crazy girl like her; the wretched female's voice was getting closer and Kukai wasn't entirely sure he could make it into the nearest classroom without being caught. Something took grip of his arm and pulled him into a dark room; a harsh '_shhh!_' silenced any questions until the air between them became less tense.

"Aren't you constantly reminding me you're not supposed to be here before hours?" Emerald eyes widened; he recognized that voice and lo and behold, stepping out into the hallway he watched as she was lit up by the morning sun.

"...Amu..." He breathed; he never thought she would have helped him.

"Get that stuff to that classroom before you make my job harder than it already is," and with that she walked back down the wall to organize the rest of the boxes.

Kukai did as he was told without anymore complications; he finished placing the boxes in the right rooms accordingly. He was walking back into the classroom when he was met with something cold.

"Huh? Coke?" Emerald eyes stared in surprise at the rosette first-year who held a ice-cold coke-a-cola towards him as she muttered, "Think of it as thanks for a job well done lately,"

"No problem and... t-thanks," An embarrassed grin spread across his tanned features as he scratched the back of his head, grabbing the soda gently from her.

* * *

**-Lunch-**

Kukai lying on his back stared up at the wide blue sky, occasionally putting a pretzel in his mouth before taking a sip of his Gatorade. His emerald eyes taking in the vast blue above him before its beauty became obstructed by something quite the opposite: "Mind explaining why your gazing up at the sky like an idiot?" Ikuto asked with mild curiosity.

The brunette male sat up, pouting as his friend added onto his previous comment: "Did something happen with Amu?" with more curiosity than Kukai suddenly felt comfortable with.

"N-Nothing," Of course the sandy-haired teen knew he had responded too fast for his answer to be believed as the truth but in any case he turned his head before Ikuto could peer over at his facial expression.

In all honesty, Kukai wasn't sure what to make of Amu's kindness today but there was some part of him that wanted to see it more; "Ah~ So something did happen~" A coy voice hummed in a teasing tone.

Feet kicked off from the ground and Kukai found himself running over to the soccer field where a group of freshmen were kicking around the ball; in one fluid motion, he kicked the ball without slowing down but instead coming to an immediate halt, which made him fall back as the black and white ball soared over into the net.

"Wow! That was amazing, sempai!" whistled one of them as the brunette sat up from the ground with a wide grin.

To say that the male was a show-off would be a bit of an understatement, freshmen and sophomores had little to no chance being on the school's soccer team - Kukai had been the only freshmen in his year to display enough skill to make the team so hearing something like that always put a wide grin on his face. A soft buzz from his blazer jacket made a pink dust appear as he quickly opened it to see a new text; "Ne~ Sempai... Was that from your girlfriend?" a freshmen girl asked, with shining eyes.

"Nope," Kukai stood up, dusted himself off before waving bye to the group; Ikuto watched as his friend jogged into the school more than likely going to see Amu for another job as her lackey.

"Maybe I should get something going, huh?" He spoke with a sigh as he rested his hand on his knee; this lackey thing was getting a little boring for him to watch.

( - - - - - )

**Csilla: I apologize for the crappy ending for this chapter but I PROMISE next chapter will be better~ :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Csilla: This'll mainly be an Ikuto-centered chapter~ gomen for anyone who'll get disappointed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the manga 'AAA' though I wished I owned a copy! QAQ SUCH A GOOD BOOK!**

( - - - - )

"Amu-chii~ there's an upperclassmen looking for you," Amu wondered who on earth would be asking for her; if it had been Kukai, Yaya's whisper would have been different.

She exited out of her classroom to see the person who was obviously waiting outside; a tall azure-eyed male with dark blue hair falling gracefully around his face - the sight almost made the rosette blush a dark shade as she walked over to him.

"Amu, I presume?" His voice made her chest ache as she nodded her head in response.

Chuckling lightly and pushing away from the wall to stand right before her, ignoring the crowd of girls poking their heads from the classrooms surrounding them as he spoke: "Let's go somewhere this weekend,"

"L-like a-a-a d-date?" Being asked this sort of question out of the blue was one thing but being watched by nearly all her female classmates was enough to cause the student body president to stutter.

Ikuto smiled; "Since it is the two of us going someplace - I guess you could say that," with a wink before leaning in and whispering the time and place in her ear before leaving the rosette girl with a matching dusting on his face.

-**After School**-

An annoyed sandy-brunette scowled as he made his trip to his dorm room; even though doing lackey work for Amu was enough to make him exhausted but today was different - well, it was better to say that she was different today! The freshman president came off as happy, giddy, and above all: constantly giggling! What's worse is whenever he would ask her about her good mood, she always pouted saying: "Its nothing **you** would understand," or "Nothing~"

Needless to say, Kukai wasn't in the best mood so upon seeing his dorm room door open - he was beyond irritated when he spotted the culprit in his room: "Ikuto! What the hell?"

"Yo," A simple wave before the azure-eyed male went back to reading the manga in his hands; shoulders slumped as the brunette entered his room, shutting the door on his way before falling onto his bed.

"You know there's scientific observation that someone needs to breath in order to live," Ikuto's mutter made his friend turn his head to side and let out a long heavy sigh: "Shuddap,"

Silence ticked past and the brunette spoke again: "Let's do something this weekend..."

"Like what?" without missing a beat, Ikuto replied.

"I 'unno... Video games... whatever we normally do,"

"Can't... got a date,"

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"..."

"So who is she? Upperclassmen?" Kukai rolled over until he was on his back, getting comfortable.

"Not telling~" and with that, Ikuto left without another word - or his manga.

A tanned hand picked up the forgotten paper-back book, looked at the cover to see in yellow text: 'AAA'; "Ogata Aoi is in her 2nd year of middle school and is the president of the student council. The middle school she attends is one of the best in the country and is called "AAA". Aoi goes there to meet her first love, but after a surprising meeting, she's finding out that her first love is a gang leader in the neighbor school, called "CCC" (lowest level). Maybe it's only a coincidence that that gang leader and her first love have the same name since they look completely different from each other, but now, Aoi wants to find more about this person..." the brunette read the synopsis out loud, mentally wondering why his friend was reading such a shoujo-looking manga.

Not really having anything else to do, Kukai began reading and soon found himself lying back on his bed, becoming soon completely indulged into the shoujo manga in front of him.

-**Two Days Later (Friday)**-

For the past two days, Kukai became more and more curious as to who his best friend was going on a date with - especially considering Ikuto **ALWAYS** told him! Emerald eyes peered around the corner of the busy hallway throughout the day in hopes to find out who the girl was and why he bothered keeping it a secret. No luck. Nothing out of the ordinary. Ikuto was surrounded by blushing girls, who were probably confessing their undying love to the uninterested male - this thought made the brunette chuckle as he walked into his class to avoid being late.

-**Saturday**-

Kicking around the soccer ball to get in some much-needed practice, he recognized a mob of dark blue hair walking from the dormitories; he swung his head over to see it was Ikuto just as he thought. He scooped up his ball and ran after his friend as stealthy as he could as his friend exited the school premises; Kukai followed his best friend down streets upon streets until he watched as his friend's back stopped. The brunette quickly leap into a nearby alley, peering around the corner to see Ikuto waiting outside a carnival that had been advertised for being in town for the week. Pouting a little from the thought of not being told about said carnival by his friend, he didn't take notice of someone running over to Ikuto and greeting him until his emerald eyes realized that his friend was no longer there. He ran over to the spot before catching a glimpse of his friend and a head of familiar rosy shoulder-length hair. Emerald eyes widened as he ran past the lady behind the counter before his feet froze when his mind registered the girl walking beside his best friend...

"Amu..." Her name made a large lump rise in his throat as his shoulder slumped - the sight before him made his chest react strangely but as his stubbornness kicked in: he followed them, keeping out of sight.

"Want some ice cream?" Ikuto offered to the smiling rosette beside him, who eagerly replied back with a 'yes'; Amu watched as the other walked over to the ice cream vendor before taking in the rest of the scenery.

"Here you go," Amber eyes widened upon seeing the chocolate delight offered to her - eyes that followed up the arm holding the cold treat before stopping at the azure eyes and then taking the ice cream cone.

"Thanks," The sandy-brunette male hiding by a different food vendor felt his stomach do flip-flops as the scene before him unfolded, wondering as a side note if he should just go.

Even as the thoughts of leaving rose constant reminders to listening to them, Kukai's stubbornness kept him trailing behind them - fuzzy images poked through the creases in his mind but he pushed them aside. Whatever those images were, he wanted to know why on earth his friend kept this a secret - did Ikuto think he liked Amu or something? Idiot. Their date was torture for the idiotic brunette following the couple; Amu and Ikuto were finally discussing about leaving when Kukai felt something tug on his shorts, looking down the brunette saw a sobbing girl.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" He smiled and spoke softly to help calm the child down.

"I lost my mommy," The little girl sniffled before seeing a tan hand offered to her; emerald eyes smiled as the male suggested: "How about we go find her together?"

"Kukai...?" said brunette froze upon hearing his name from his best friend, who by the sounds of it was right behind him.

A nervous smile appeared as he looked up to see an amused Ikuto and an embarrassed Amu standing there; "H-Hey g-guys,"

"Did you come here for the carnival, Kukai?" Amu pouted, more than likely annoyed to have her lackey ruin her date with an upperclassmen.

"Y-Yeah," He immediately lied, scratching his chin before looking away.

"Liar," Kukai's expression dropped as his friend continued: "You followed us here... 'cause you were curious to see who I was with today," Without even looking, the brunette knew Ikuto was smirking.

Kukai stood up, taking the child's hand before commenting, "I did not," turning to scowl at his friend, "now if you don't mind, I'm gonna help this girl find her mom," He added before softening his eyes to look down at the girl asking her to point out where the last place she saw her mom.

Once he was out of ear-shot, Ikuto sighed: "Looks like I pushed him too far... again," glancing at the worried rosette next to him before adding, "and showing you that scary expression again,"

"Huh?" Amu's head cocked to the side as her amber eyes filled with confusion and curiosity.

"Before we call this a day, do you mind if I ask you a few things?"

Amu merely nodded her head; "This isn't your first time living in this area, is it?"

"H-how di-"

"Because I'm curious as to why you haven't bothered trying to find your two friends from back then~" and with that Ikuto left the rosette in her swirling thoughts.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Yay~ A new chapter :3**

**The next chapter will come out possibly slower than this one - I'm at a tough point in my term so please be patient~**

**&make sure you leave me a nice review~ j/k**


	5. Chapter 5

**Csilla: This was a little harder than I thought to write... so to overcome it - I put in a new character XD**

**Enjoy~**

**Dedicated to all the poor souls you have done their finals for school... or become zomb-fied versions of humans (like myself)**

( - - - - - )

Monday morning rolled around, quicker than either Kukai or Amu wanted. The rosette had spent the rest of Saturday and all day Sunday thinking about her two friends from before and in the process getting very little sleep. The brunette also had trouble sleeping but his was due to the fact: he was so irritated at his best friend for hiding something trivial from him. And a little irritated at Amu for keeping it a secret.

"So explain to me why she has to explain herself to you?" Emerald eyes glared at the source: a tall blonde with twin-tails blowing cool air over her instant ramen cup.

"It's not that she **has to**... just why be embarrassed about it?" Kukai sat on the edge of a counter holding a somewhat forgotten ramen cup in his own hands as his glare softened to a simple glance at Utau, his friend and Ikuto's younger sister.

"You know, you and my brother aren't exactly obvious when it comes to being friends - its no wonder she kept it from you, idiot" Utau sighed, eating more of her ramen in silence before her male companion yelled, "Wait! I'm not an idiot! And whaddya mean?"

"From a person who doesn't know you... no one would ever guess that the two of you were friends - let alone best friends. Hell, I've heard people ask me whether my brother gets angry when we hang out..."

"People think we hate one another?"

"Yeah... even people who see those homo-situations you two get-"

"WE DO NOT!" A flustered Kukai cut off the smirking Utau. Damn Tsukiyomi gene.

They ate their ramen in peace; the blonde had just finished when their silence was sliced through: "Do you think he likes her?"

Violet eyes shined with concern as she replied, "Dunno... Why not try asking him yourself?" before pointing down the hall; the male leaned over to look past her to see Ikuto talking to a teacher down the hall.

Slurping up the rest of his lunch, Kukai tossed his empty cup into the trash before rushing past her missing her fleeting comment: "Idiot..." with a pink dusting on her cheeks. The sandy-brunette had, with thanks to Utau, found some courage to face his best friend head-on; "Ikuto..." Azure eyes locked with emerald ones as the distance between them disappeared until they were standing in front of one another.

"I want to talk about Saturday... after school" Kukai huffed with determination blazing in his eyes, receiving a snide remark from the other: "What if _Amu_ needs you?"

-**After School**-

The bell had just rung and the brunette was already waiting for the other to show up at their usual hang-out place; the weather seemed to be trying to cheer up the unusually disgruntled soccer star. A soft buzz broke the tranquil silence putting a mental note in his head that it was from Amu. Footsteps followed by the usual sigh, "So what's up?" as his best friend took a spot on the bleachers beside him before also staring out at a busy field. It was also unusual that Kukai would give-up soccer practice willingly just to talk.

"I'll get right to the point... why were you on a date with Amu?" The brunette asked, point-blank not looking over at his friend.

"Not wasting time, I see... Do I have Utau to blame for that?" A chuckle from his friend, who noticed the other was seriously bothered by Saturday's events.

"I asked her out," emerald eyes shot over immediately, "Yeah, I know... Tsukiyomi Ikuto doesn't ask anyone on a date but this wasn't a date... and being the amazing detective that you are you didn't realize it,"

"but Amu-"

"I explained to Amu shortly after we arrived that I asked her out so we could talk... we ran into you right around the time I was gonna get down to the details,"

"So it took you hours to tell her something," Obviously in a state of disbelief as Kukai stared at his friend to explain.

"I was trying to make sure of a few things before I told her what I wanted to say," pausing to sigh, "but you," turning to look at his friend in disbelief, "you're just as bad... you forgot,"

Before the brunette could say anything, Ikuto continued: "Can you honestly sit there and say that after all this time you've spent with Amu - that she doesn't remind you of someone we used to know?"

"...?"

"Did you already forget, So-kun~ about Hima-chan?" And with that Ikuto left his friend to his thoughts but not for long when another buzz, with what felt like more anger, surprised the brunette that quickly checked his phone to read the messages.

/-/

First Message:

**'I need some help with organizing for the upcoming festival' - Amu**

Second Message:

**'CLASSROOM. NOW.' - Amu**

/-/

"I thought the agreement was to come when I text you," Her voice wasn't as angry as she wanted it to sound; she was a little concern - the brunette seemed to be in a foul mood when he entered the classroom.

"I'm not your bitch... I'm here aren't I?" Amu froze at the venomous words thrown at her before she wondered if maybe she should ask him what was bothering him. But she decided against it.

"Freshmen Art Festival, huh? Sure brings back memories..."His words, barely audible to the rosette's ears made her glance over in interest watching as he stood against the door frame staring out.

She quietly walked over until she saw what he was staring at - her favorite spot; thinking about it for a moment, the students who had written those would be sophomores so maybe...

"Hey Kukai... do you know the person who wrote those pieces?" Pointing to the spot; although she mainly was curious of one piece in particular.

"More or less," His temper from talking to Ikuto earlier seemed to slowly evaporate while talking with her; he sighed as the two walked over to the spot with the papers he and his class had done before.

"The class president wrote one of these... Kairi, the class secretary surprisingly wrote another... I believe Nagi and his sister, Nadshiko also and-"

"Do you know who wrote this one?" Amu was at her wits end; she had to know who wrote her favorite one.

"Me,"

"What?"

"I did... why?" Emerald eyes stared down at wide amber eyes, which reflected disbelief and surprise.

"T-There's n-no way," Amu's voice was like the wind; one that swept past tanned ears before they could hear the comment.

"what?" Shoulders sagged as rosy hair walked into the classroom, shutting the door behind her before she yelled, "You can go home,"

"Am-"

"I said 'you can go home'!" Emerald widened before they slowly closed as the brunette turned and left the thick awkward silence between them.

Kukai walked slowly down the halls, listening only to the sound of his footsteps against the hollow halls; nothing in his head was making sense.

First Ikuto and Amu's date...

Second, Ikuto's comments after school...

Thirdly, Amu's curiosity towards his poem about his brother...

but most importantly-

"Why is this bothering me so much?" Words grounded out of his mouth in frustration as one of his best friend's comments echoed in his head.

'_Don't tell me you forgot, So-kun~ about Hima-chan_' Why had Ikuto brought up his childhood nickname after all this time? And who was 'Hima-chan'?

"Hima...chan..." The name felt so natural in his mouth but foreign in his head; Kukai continued walking out of the school and then off campus, thinking of visiting his family.

( - - - - - )

**Csilla: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter... ;-; I'm thinking of only a few (like 2-3) before it'll be completed :3**

**So thanks to everyone who has reviewed and waited for this chapter :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Csilla: just a short message to a reviewer :)**

**To: chocolatecheesecake23 - I know its cliche but... I can't think up a good reason for it XD**

( - - - - - )

/Hima...chan.../

Kukai sat on the edge of his parent's patio steps, waiting for his mom to return with the photo album, thinking hard on the name. And hoping his mom could tell him something about her.

"Alright, I found it~" She smiled as she sat down next to her youngest child before opening the book.

"Can we skip until Ikuto and I meet?" The brunette asked, sounding a little frustrated that he couldn't come up with anything.

"Yeah but why?"

"Did me and Ikuto know anyone named 'Hima-chan', mom?"

"Hima...chan? I recall your brother mentioning someone back then,"

"Brother?"

"Yeah, Kaidou" turning to her son with a soft smile, "he mentioned once that you and Ikuto had found yourselves a little girlfriend,"

"So," leafing through the pages looking for an image of someone he didn't recognize, "did Kaidou-niisan show you any photos of her?" The determined brunette pushed forward as he continued his browsing through through the photo album.

"I don't know... but its weird..." His mother's words trailing off never meant anything good as Kukai had experienced over the years but even so he asked her 'what' before swallowing the lump in his throat that had suddenly formed.

"A few days ago... Ikuto came over asking to borrow a photo from th-Kukai! Where are you going?" Her son's quick rise to his feet followed by his even quicker pace down the street cause his mother to grow a little concerned.

Adrenaline rushed through the brunette's vein as it would on a soccer field as the teen bolted away from his mother and back to the school to kick his best friend's ass; jaw clenched as he rounded the corner onto the school's campus but he had no time to stop and think about where his friend might be. He made a dash to the music room, where Ikuto would always hang out after school to play his violin: "Dammit!" A hush exhale of breath before Kukai pushed himself off the door frame to the music room and ran down the halls.

Next up was the field where his idiot friend would fall asleep sometimes; "Dammit!" another harsh breath sent the teen racing through the back doors of the school building as he checked with any students that were remaining. Minus Amu. The rosette seemed upset with him so the moment he reached the Literature wing, he turned on his heels to run down another corridor. The brunette was running out of places to check; a soft buzz in his pocket stopped the exhausted teen for a moment as he answered with an exasperated greeting, which was stopped when he heard the other person speak: "What the hell are you doing running around like a damn chicken with its head cut-off?" A-Amu?

Emerald eyes glanced up at the windows where the Literature wing was located to see a mob of familiar rosette hair that couldn't be mistaken for anyone else.

"Oi! Speak!" Amu's harsh comment made the brunette jump slightly as he apologized before explaining, "I'm looking for Ikuto... Have you seen him?"

"Ikuto? He told me he was going home...?"

"Thanks," With a click of a button, Kukai was back to running but not to his best friend's home - No, he knew better! Ikuto hated his parents' current situation (his dad disappearing and his mother re-marrying a dipshit) and the idiot never stayed in his own dorm unless he was kicked out of the brunette's.

A knowing smile appeared as Kukai neared the building where both his and Ikuto's dorm would be housed; the brunette bolted up a few flight of stairs in a matter of seconds before coming to an exhausted stop outside his own room. He pushed the door open to see Ikuto sitting on a chair in front of his desk, looking down at something in his hands.

"Took you long enough, idiot" A sly chuckle from his friend made Kukai respond back how he normally would: "Well, yeah... You see, there was this asshole that decided to play games and it took me a moment to find him,"

"You don't say?" It wasn't long before the boys were laughing at how the mood between them seemed to revert back to how it used to be.

Kukai plopped down on his bed, completely worn out from the long-awaited intense work-out as his friend went back to staring at the photo but not long because the next thing, the brunette knew...

"Huh?" Staring up at the outstretched item in Ikuto's hands; emerald orbs observed azure orbs before he slowly grabbed the photo out of his friend's hand, who merely said: "The girl in the photo is Hima-chan"

Kukai sat up as he slowly turned the photo over; emerald eyes wandered over the young image of Ikuto standing then himself with his arm wrapped around a petite rosette's shoulder, who smiled brightly up at the camera.

"Hima-chan... S-She looks just like-"

"That's because she is her, idiot"

Wide emerald eyes darted back between Ikuto and the photo of the children then back to his best friend. Then back to the photo. Then -**SMACK**- "What the hell was that for?" Rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head, Kukai pouted up at his indifferent friend.

"For being an idiot,"

"And how am I an idiot? What? For not realizing it was her?"

"That and because you're still _sitting_ here instead of going to find her!"

"I-I can't... As president for the freshmen she has a lot on her plate because of the festival... And if I were to bother her she'd," sighing, "She'd probably," pausing as something from the past floated up to the front of his mind, "probably... hit... me... with a soccer ball... just like she used to,"

"Seems you've remembered some more," A curious look from his friend caused the azure-haired male to sigh in exhaustion before sitting down next to his friend and explained the whole story from the beginning...

**-FLASHBACK-**

As most normal seven-years-old, Kukai and Ikuto found themselves playing a friendly soccer match when the brunette suddenly stopped - the azure-haired child knew something was up considering his friend was a soccer-loving nutcase. The duo walked closer to one another as an exchange of words took place: "Hear that?"

"What?" Ikuto asked, straining his ears to listen to their surroundings.

"Someone's crying..." And with that Kukai placed his soccer ball snugly under his arm and proceeded to follow the soft sobbing noise that only after following his friend, Ikuto too heard it.

Behind a small bush sat an even smaller rosette, curled up and sobbing; "What's wrong?" upon hearing the voice ask, the girl immediately tensed up.

A nervous tanned hand reached out only to swatted away by the girl with watery honey-colored eyes; "I-I'm f-fine," she sobbed, trying to wipe away her tears before the emerald-eyed boy could say anymore.

"Com'on... Play with us... We'll make that true," Kukai grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her up off the ground, making her tears stop almost immediately.

"What's your name?" Ikuto finally spoke up, which clued the girl in on his presence.

"Himam-mori... Am-mu" The six-year-old wiped the residue of tears off her face, leaving only the puffy red marks behind.

"Souma Kukai and he's Tsukiyomi Ikuto,"

"Nice to m-meet'cha, Sooma. Ts-s-s-su-ukeyome-e"

"I think our names might be a little hard for her to say, don't you?" The azure-haired stuffed his hands into the pocket of his shorts as he pointed out to his friend, something he knew the dimwit wouldn't guess by himself.

"I guess... Can we call you Hima-chan? And in exchange you can call him 'Tsu-tan' and me 'So-kun'?"

"O-okay... So-kun... Tsu-tan..."

Smiling, Ikuto suggested the trio get back to playing before he had to go to his violin lessons; the duo became quick friend with the once-sobbing girl but like almost all childhood friendship... It had to end.

In the last of the summer months, Amu came to the park (like she had done constantly throughout the summer) waiting for So-kun and Tsu-tan to show up. Glancing towards one of the entrances the boys usually entered she saw them arrive with Kukai's older brother 'Kai-niisan' as she called him.

"Kai-niisan! So-kun! Tsu-tan! Over here!" She waved her petite arms in the air until one pointed over to her with a smile; it wasn't long that she embraced both of her friends and then Kai-niisan.

"You three... Get together, I wanna take a photo of this since summer is ending soon" Kaidou spoke, gesturing for the children to huddle closer for a photo.

Somehow throughout the summer months, Kukai had grown the closest to Amu; Ikuto stood behind Amu as the brunette wrapped an arm around her shoulders before grinning. The rosette simply smiled at her fortune of gaining two amazing friends...

**-NOMORE-**

"Wait... I don't get it... Why did we stop hanging out with her?" Kukai asked, interrupting Ikuto's story about how they met 'Hima-chan' / Amu.

"Kai-niisan was hospitalized... remember? You wanted to stay with him... we stopped going to the park," Tanned lips formed a soft 'ooh' in reply at his friend's remark; he slowly recalled back to those summer months when his oldest brother was hospitalized there had been a girl Kaido had mentioned.

He also remembered staying by his brother side as if he were attached to him - Ikuto, only being close with Kukai, stayed by his friend side as he watched with silent eyes as his best friend slowly changed. He waited until after Kaidou was stable before he ventured to find Hima-chan and explain the situation but to no avail. The child gave up shortly after coming up empty-handed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaving the park where they always met up. He later found out from Tadase's parents, one of the brats he was forced to hang out with on occasion that a family with a pink-haired girl moved away a short while ago. Ikuto bit his lip as he mentally locked away this information in case his friend were to ever ask.

But he never did.

Instead the dimwit, hit her in the head with a soccer ball ten years later.

Fate sure has a way of working itself out.

Emerald eyes staring at him broke his thought process as the azure-eyed male excused himself with the comment that he was hungry and going to get some food. Kukai said 'see ya' to his friend before he was left with only the picture and his thoughts; falling back onto the mattress, his left hand found its way under the bed before pulling out a worn-out black and white composition notebook. Leafing through its contents until his eyes found what they were looking for... The award-winning poem.

**_/Truths of Tomorrow/_**

_Even though you're gone,_

_Gone to a place I can't see you any more,_

_I still can't forget those words you said before you left..._

_I promise to grow into a person that you can happily watch over._

_I promise, even if its hard, that I'll find that special girl you once spoke of._

_So just like yesterday and today,_

_Tomorrow I'll keep searching and growing..._

**_/Truths of Tomorrow/_**

Emerald eyes softened as they scanned the page before the paper lowered onto his bed; staring up at the ceiling with a dazed look as his brain processed all the confusing thoughts that had been plaguing his thoughts since the first task Amu asked of him. He could not understand half the time why he acted the way he did-

When she first smiled at him...

When she began calling him by his first name...

When she saved him from being caught by Saaya then seeing her lit up by the morning sun...

When she began treating him for doing a good job...

How irritated he felt when Ikuto and Amu went out on a 'date'...

How irritated when she didn't tell him about the date in the first place...

And now realizing that Amu and Hima-chan were the same person; all the evidence would, in a shoujou manga/anime as he learned through the manga Ikuto had recently left behind (AAA), reveal he was in love with Amu but that couldn't be it. Right? Then again, why did Amu start acting weird after hearing that the poem she pointed out was Kukai's? Could it be that it was his poem she always stared at? Blood rushed to his face as the thought proved to excite the brunette a little; the brunette sat up as he tried to will the blush away before standing up and leaving his room. He wasn't entirely sure what to expect but Kukai headed up to the school; forcing himself to believe that his reason was about helping with the freshman literature festival as he peered around the hallway in the literature wing. No one stood in the halls so the sophomore headed down before stopping right outside the classroom where Amu always had him meet her; he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat but right as he was reaching for the door he heard it-**CRASH!**

Tossing aside any hesitation, he flung the door open to see Amu stumbling backwards; he leaped forward and caught her before she fell. Amber and emerald eyes stared at one another before a light dusting erupted across his tanned features; Kukai immediately snatched the box away to hide the color as he coughed out: "So, where does this go Ms. President?"

"End of the hall..." Her voice was soft and still full of surprise at seeing the brunette upperclassmen here, she watched as he stepped out of the room before returning moments later.

It wasn't long that the duo found themselves into their old routine, conversing about the festival and not about the poems outside the room; Amu felt a little guilt when they were talking about the literature awards - Kukai's poem had won it last year. His poem was also her personal favorite. The rosette wanted to apologize about kicking the other out but her pride wouldn't allow the words to leave her throat. Passing through the sandy-brunette's mind was the thoughts of confessing but after coming back up here, he wasn't feeling entirely prepared for a violent rejection so he kept his mouth shut as he worked. Maybe at the festival this upcoming weekend? Just have to get through the rest of the week...

( - - - - - )

**Csilla: Okay~ I had this finished but being the genius college student that I am - FORGOT TO SAVE ;^; so hopefully this re-written version is okay~ :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Csilla: Nearly forgot about this (ONLY NEARLY!) ._. The angry mob may kill me if they like~**

**Dedicated to all the KukAmu fans~ :D**

( - - - - - )

Tonight was the night. The night of the freshmen literature festival. As tradition dictated, the winner of the literature contest in the previous year was to award the winners this year. Said previous winner was currently trying to tame his wild sandy-brown locks enough so he wouldn't be glared at by teachers in the freshmen literature department.

"I gotta say this is highly entertaining~ don't forget your tie," Ikuto chuckled with a wide smirk plastered across his face as azure and violet eyes stared up at the frustrated brunette.

"Shadduuuuupppp!" A lone whine before tanned hands dropped to the side and Kukai swung around asking, "Better now, Utau?"

"Much," pausing for a moment before glaring at her older brother, "You know its almost as entertaining as watching you put on a tie, Ikuto-niisan"

The laughing azure-haired teen ceased as he darted his head to the side in embarrassment; the blonde only called him 'niisan' when she wanted to embarrass him and it worked. Every time. A soft sigh escaped the brunette's lips as he grabbed the tie and quickly tied it around his neck, ignoring the curious look from the girl.

"Did your brother teach you how?" A solemn smile was the reaction they received from their friend, who checked himself out before adding, "He taught me shortly before he died,"

"Well, I'm sure your brother will agree with me when I say this: You look good, Kukai" Emerald eyes shined as he quietly thanked her for saying that; Utau was always the one to find ways to lift the solemn mood with the very thing that brought it.

"I guess we better head out," curious looks glance over at the once silent Ikuto, "Kukai has too much to do tonight... Awarding an award to some brat and then confessing,"

The trio headed out - Kukai had to meet with the literature department to help prepare for the award ceremony first leaving the sibling duo to wander around.

"You're an idiot... letting the guy you've liked since childhood confess to another girl," The brother muttered, stretching his arms over his head as they watched his best friend's retreating back.

"I know... but his happiness is more important than mine..." She earned a curious look from her brother as she added quietly, "besides... there's been a boy that's been waiting for me,"

"Who?"

"Its a secret~"

**-A hour later-**

Kukai fiddled with his tie for the umpteenth time that moment as he stood on the side of the stage mentally reviewing what he needed to say; a crowd of students stood in front of the stage awaiting the result - most were freshmen, likely. A short motion of the principal's hand cued the brunette to start; eyes watched as the sophomore standing on stage walked over to the podium and cleared his throat before speaking, "Hello I'm Souma Kukai, I was the winner from last year and I'm here to present the award for this year's winner. First, I would like to say 'Thanks' to everyone who entered the literature contest this year... I'm looking forward, as I'm sure all of you are, to say this year's winner... of the literature contest is," pausing for a moment to open the envelope awkwardly, "Freshmen student of class 1-A... H-Hinamori Amu?"

His voice quivered as his eyes widened to look back, searching the crowd for Amu with no luck until; "I'm over here," softly bounced into his ears. Emerald eyes glanced over at the source and the sight relaxed his features enough to smile at the girl before picking up the award then walking towards her.

"Congrats Amu" His smile grew as he stood in front of her with the piece of paper held out towards her, which she gracefully accepted afterwards.

They walked off-stage as the brunette loosened his tie to sigh in relief of it being over; the rosette smiled at his actions before the awkwardness of the past week caught up to them again. They both wandered around the festival vendors with only short phrases to fill the air between them; finally the brunette, after mentally bringing up his courage again, asked if they could step away from everyone for a bit. A nervous nod later, the duo was walked away from all the students, teachers, and families before stopping on the soccer field.

"So what did you want?" Amu asked, watching as the teen picked up a lonely soccer ball off the ground and began juggling it with his feet.

When it seemed that the juggling wasn't going to stop, the rosette considered sitting down on the bench beside the field when Kukai stopped and spoke: "Wait... I want to ask you something,"

A moment of silence then, "Amu... Did you ever have two friends; one named 'Sou-kun' and the other 'Tsu-tan'," when he heard no response he kept going, "And the three of you used to play at the Seiyo park... and K-Kai-niisan used t-to b-buy us all ice cr-cream," a soft hand brushed against his cheek stopping the brunette in his tracks. And stopping his tears?

In the amber eyes in front of him, Kukai could see his emerald eyes were watery; the girl in front of him whispered, "So Ikuto wasn't lying then..." with a soft smile. Amu moved away from him adding, "So was that it? You were wondering if we had met before~ We have, apparently"

"No!" His voice was louder than he expected it to be, which earned a curious look from the rosette teen.

"I... I wa-wanted... t-to say that," inhaling deeply before blurting it out, "I like you! A-A lo-lot"

Silence. Not an awkward silence but a pure silence. Amu stood with her hands behind her back, rocking on the balls of her feet as Kukai waited for a moment before picking up the soccer ball and placing it under his arm. The rosette paused in her rocking before swinging around and stating with her presidential facade, "I see..."

"I know I'm not exactly any girl's ideal guy to crushed on by... but I really do like you, Amu" Emerald eyes dropped to the ground missing the playful light that flickered in the amber orbs before him.

"You're right... You're not," stepping forward still going unnoticed, "I'm surprised I can even stand to be around you... I mean, considering..." Her voice trailed off enough to direct the hurt emerald eyes that clearly told Amu to quit what she was doing.

"Considering...?"

"I like you too, idiot"

A moment of silence as the words sank into his head before a confused look spread across his features, "Wait... you like me? Then why'd you go an insult me!" as he pouted in his second thought.

"Because you made it so easy~" She giggled making a smile replaced the confused expression on Kukai's tanned features.

"I guess this means we're dating, huh?"

"Thank you, Sherlock... I never would have guessed that,"

Concealed hearts are always waiting...

Waiting to be found...

Waiting to be sheltered.

Waiting for that special one to give it a companion.

( - - - - - )

**Csilla: Well, this chapter was surprisingly easy to write (all thanks to my horrible English 102 class) **

**&I hope my cute short little poem at the end fits with the whole story~ :D**

**Well, you all know the routine: Read & leave me a nice review, please :3**

**There will be only one last chapter after this~ :)**


	8. Epilogue

**Csilla: Well, this is more of an epilogue than an actual chapter but~ this is the end :)**

**Cheesy stuff at the end ;D**

( - - - - - )

"So what did your poem say anyways?" A soft giggle escaped as a response to Kukai's question; it had been about a week since the festival and today was the day all Amu's poem would be getting hung up. Of course she hadn't showed him the handwritten version she always hid from him...

"You'll see~" She hummed as they walked into the school building, past the students who were doing club activities at the school - minus soccer, which had ended earlier than the other clubs.

Pouting as the couple made their way over to the Literature Wing; anticipation bubbled up as they noticed a teacher stapling up papers - it was taking all of his energy not to make a dash in order to read his girlfriend's poem. Amu's hand squeezed tightly around her boyfriend's tanned hand, which he took notice of right away; he could see the worry flickering in her honey eyes. He squeezed gently before whispering, "Don't worry... no matter what it says, I'll like it"

Two pairs of eyes stared. One at the paper before him and the other at the boy standing beside her:

_/Truths of Today/_

_Even though without realizing it,_

_you gave me a place._

_A place where your poem was my reason..._

_My inspiration..._

_My hope..._

_My driving force,_

_Leading me straight to you,_

_the author..._

_the boy who kicked me in the head with a soccer ball._

_But most importantly, my concealed heart's companion._

_/Truths of Today/_

Emerald eyes felt water drip from the sides as he finished reading; he couldn't believe a poem about him, of all things, won first place. Kukai never figured he meant this much to Amu back then or even now but all those negative thoughts evaporated when something warm brushed his cheeks making them instantly flare up with color. His free hand reached up to touch his cheek as he glanced over at his girlfriend in awe - had she really just-?

Again, Kukai's thought were cut off when Amu leaned in and kissed her boyfriend shyly on the lips before quickly pulling away with cherry-tinted cheeks. A cheeky grin spread across the teen's tanned features as his girlfriend glanced to the side in pure embarrassment, obviously trying hard to get her presidential facade back on before anyone saw her (other than Kukai) like this.

( - - - - - )

**Csilla: Concealed Hearts is over and I would like to personally thank everyone who read my fanfiction and especially to those who left me a lovely review :D**

**You all really motivated me to keep going with this pairing~ :)**

**For those that don't know, I've recently "adopted" three fanfictions so other than Reincarnation, I'll be busy with them :3**

**but~ knowing me, I'll probably upload a KukAmu oneshot :p**


End file.
